


As Long as The Sky is There

by Lethalfurry



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen, Human Administrator Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are as many ways in which you can be happy as there are stars in the sky.<br/>But right now, I'm plenty comfortable with this star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as The Sky is There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedliSage (Angelic_Ascent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/gifts).



> LATE THANKS TO THAT GIFT FIC  
> It's weird, I wanted to write something...incredibly different, but I feel like this kind of topic is a "must-approach" when writing Human Administrator Ending. It's not exactly what I wanted, but it's something I had to tackle. I hope it came out well lol...not too confident on writing Hibiki  
> ALSO BOY WAS IT HARD TO REMIND MYSELF THEY CALL EACH OTHER "SAIDUQ" AND "HIBIKI" NOW

“Saiduq, I know that we’ve basically agreed on not interfering with humanity, but…” Hibiki posed a question to Saiduq, making him cock his head curiously to the side.

 While it had been a while since he had become the Administrator of the new world, he hadn’t actually experienced or done much besides watching humanity and figuring out how flight worked.  Although Saiduq usually told him not to think much of it and was incredibly kind, Hibiki couldn’t help but feel like he was mostly just fooling around.

”Can we actually observe things up close without people seeing us? We’ve mostly moved from place to place where no one would usually appear, so I’m kinda curious…” He spoke, scratching his cheek a bit. He felt like his partner would interpret his question the wrong way, and once he saw his smile, he knew it had happened.

“While we can be visible to humankind if we so desire, our bodies generally adapt to our thoughts and intentions. So as long as you do not will it to, you may watch others as close as you like.” His voice was incredibly monotone despite his smile; intentionally, Hibiki noticed. In a way, it was a good thing his partner didn’t have much in the ways of social ability, as it helped when trying to understand him.

“Hibiki, do you perhaps…miss everyone else?” He painstakingly let Saiduq finish the sentence. It was incredibly hard to watch him say that again, and the desire to pet or embrace his head was near uncontrollable. He could feel the bitter smile forming on his face, just listening to those words. But he wanted to take his partner’s anguish and turn it into happiness, not just block it. Not only for himself or Saiduq, but also for everyone else whom he couldn’t be there for now.

“It’d be a lie if I said that I didn’t. I really do feel kind of shackled, sometimes.” He stood up as he said this and jumped into the air, starting to float. He then slowly adjusted himself so he was laying down on the air, stretching his arms as if he was on the comfiest of beds, his legs also reaching to take up as much space as possible.

“But you know, I think that goes for just about every decision that we make. It’s one of the kind of obvious things that you only realize after a while, and then you forget it again and have to relearn it…” Hibiki’s smile had now removed whatever bitterness it had as he started speaking about his feelings, but on the other hand, the Septentrione only felt even more confused, going “Hm” and almost opening his mouth to make a comparison and see if he had understood, but then saying “No, perhaps not” and going quiet again. It was enough to at least make Hibiki chuckle.

“Hm, let me put it another way: I chose to be an Administrator with you, and I don’t regret that. I think I can say that with confidence. I’m really happy.” His words very visibly had an effect on Saiduq, what with the small grin that formed on his face and the way he repositioned himself as he sat on the edge of the roof, hugging his right leg a bit so it and his arm would cover his mouth.

“But you know, I could’ve been happy in other ways, too. And sometimes I get curious about that…I think it’s pretty common for us to be curious.” Noticing Saiduq’s behavior, his smile grew bigger, but he redirected his look upwards, to the clouds. It was probably for the best.

“But even though we’re curious, I don’t think we really necessarily desire some other kind of happiness…most of the time. Me, personally…I’m not sure if my other happinesses would have things like flying with you, counting all the people down below and sleeping way too long. So I wouldn’t want to risk it, because this is precious to me. Don’t you feel something similar?” He spoke with near certainty as he looked at the shapes of the clouds. Just as he knew that the sky would be there forever, he knew that Saiduq, too, felt the same things as him, different as they were.

…After all, that was the person he had known and loved with everything. He really, truly wanted to understand him and his anguish.

“Perhaps…I, too, do feel something like that, although I am no human.” He got up and walked off the edge of the roof and into the air as if it was also a piece of ground.

“And it is rather disturbing to me. Because until a while ago, I do not believe I would have this answer.” He stopped right beside Hibiki and gradually lowered until his face was closer to his.

“Hibiki, I’m also incredibly happy. I’m not sure if it’s my place to say that I chose you, but…” He leaned down and looked at him, the gorgeous smile on his face and his messy, cloud-like hair obscuring the view.

“I, too, do not regret choosing you. Even if our curiosity cannot be stopped.”

Hibiki put his hand on Saiduq’s head, and as he felt every strand of his fluffy hair and pulled his face down so that their lips could meet…

“…Of course it’s your place. This is the world that you chose to build with your boyfriend, after all.”

...his curiosity was quenched, as he realized he didn’t need the sky there at all.


End file.
